


Закон привлекательности

by Polinalee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polinalee/pseuds/Polinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Он красивый, а ты – привлекательный, Себастиан.<br/>- Как будто есть разница, - пробурчал уже не сопротивляющийся Смайт.<br/>- Шутишь? Она огромна!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закон привлекательности

Себастиан уверенно шел по коридору университета, наслаждаясь прикованными к себе взглядами. О, да, он наслаждался, читая на их лицах смесь различных эмоций, состоящую из уважения, страха, неодобрения, обожания и… ненависти. Капельку этого весьма сильного чувства в общий букет добавлял взгляд серых глаз, которые могли принадлежать только одному человеку – Хантеру Кларингтону, которого, как и самого Себастиана, многие считали признанным авторитетом и примером для подражания, и, который ненавидел Смайта до потемнения в глазах, проклиная его самоуверенную ухмылку, дерзкий взгляд и острый язык.  
Хантер проводил взглядом высокую фигуру, насмешливо хмыкнув вслед уходящему парню. К его руке ласково прикоснулись, и, опустив глаза, он наткнулся на улыбку в ярких голубых глазах.  
\- Привет, милый, - он нагнулся, чтобы оставить на губах своего парня, Стива, легкий поцелуй.  
\- Привет, - немного смущенно ответил блондин, стреляя глазками в сторону. – Мы же договаривались, что не будем демонстрировать свои чувства на публике.  
\- Хм, да, прости, - Хантеру было ни капельки не совестно, так как он не понимал и не одобрял стеснения Стива, когда речь заходила об их отношениях, но спорить не стал. – Ты готов?  
\- Конечно, только заберу у Джоша свой конспект, хорошо? – он подошел к парню, выходящему из одной из аудиторий. Хантер невольно задумался о том, как все-таки неестественно странно они, наверное, смотрелись со стороны: высокий, мускулистый, атлетически сложенный Хантер и невысокий, миниатюрный кудрявый блондин с огромными глазами цвета неба.  
Он так задумался, что не заметил Стива, который уже с конспектом в руках оказался вновь возле него.  
\- У нас сейчас право, так что поспешим, - он потянул бойфренда за руку, направляя к одной из дверей.  
Как только они уселись, сверху раздался раздражающий голос, обращающийся к одному из своих друзей:  
\- Джефф, пошли сядем ниже, а то вместо того, чтобы слушать лекцию, наши уши будут заполнены тошнотворным воркованием.  
\- Смайт, небось, тебе не с кем “поворковать”, вот ты и бесишься, - растянуто произнес Кларингтон, усмехаясь, - хотя, что можно ожидать от такой местной шлюхи, как ты?  
Себастиан и виду не подал, что его задели слова Хантера; он гордо встал и, кивнув Джеффу, двинулся вниз по ступенькам.  
\- У этой шлюхи хотя бы есть секс, а ты скоро помрешь от его катастрофической нехватки, или, вернее сказать, от нехватки удовлетворения от ваших кувырканий под одеялом без света, - прошипел он, намеренно толкая Хантера в спину. – Кларингтон-младший, небось, совсем атрофировался от безделья.  
Джефф лишь тяжело вздохнул, посылая Хантеру извиняющуюся улыбку. Несмотря на то, что он считался лучшим другом Себастиана, с Кларингтоном он тоже хорошо общался, и меньше всего ему хотелось так наглядно демонстрировать свою приверженность какой-либо из сторон. Но Себастиан… Себастиана он понимал, хотя и не одобрял многое из того, что тот говорил или делал. Так сейчас, как только они заняли места ниже, он, наклонившись к шатену, спросил:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты перебарщиваешь с ним?  
\- Перебарщиваю? Нет, Джефф, этот мудак заслужил и не такое!!!

***

Когда проходит любовь, всегда тяжело. Это Джефф познал и на собственном опыте, прекрасно понимая, как тяжело и больно видеть бывшую любовь в объятиях кого-то другого. Это больно даже, когда чувства уже прошли и остались лишь их отголоски. Но особенно тяжело, когда любовь прошла односторонне, когда тебя уже не любят, а ты продолжаешь любить сильно, безудержно, страстно… И, вот, тогда это происходит: самая сильная ненависть рождается из не менее сильной любви, и ты медленно сгораешь в этом пылающем огне.  
И поэтому Джефф знал, какую картину застанет вечером, зайдя в их общую с Себастианом комнату: тот, свернувшись калачиком, позволял подушке впитать всю свою горечь и боль, выраженную в соленых каплях из его глаз. Блондин вздохнул и тихо прикрыл дверь, не позволяя случайному прохожему узреть минуту слабости невозмутимого Себастиана Смайта. Самого Джеффа Бас никогда не стеснялся.  
\- Ты должен перестать истязать себя, Бас, - Джефф подошел к кровати, с которой доносились приглушенные рыдания.  
\- Он… хочет, чтобы у меня появился кто-то, с кем я мог бы “ворковать”, у него совсем не осталось чувств ко мне, - шмыгнул носом Смайт, разворачиваясь к присевшему на край другу. – Джефф, он обозвал меня шлюхой! Почти, как тогда…  
Новая порция слез застыла в зеленых глазах.  
\- Себастиан, послушай, отпусти его, - Джефф притянул к себе не сопротивляющееся тело. – И дай свободу себе. Верни себя прежнего! Того Себастиана, которого я знал, и в которого когда-то влюбился Хантер.  
Смайт не отвечает, но Джефф понимает его ответ, когда на следующий день Бас принимает приглашение на свидание от одного из поклонников, который давно выказывал ему нежные ухаживания. И, когда вечером тот возвращается в их общую комнату, на губах Себастиана скользит, пока еще несмелая, но искренняя улыбка. И Джефф считает это победой.

***

Сбой происходит на одной из общежитских вечеринок, когда горлышко бутылочки, запущенной Себастианом, указывает точно на Хантера, и голос Сантаны, крутящей бутылочку ранее, заказывает десять ответных поцелуев с языком. И Джефф понимает, что это конец.  
В глазах Себастиана паника и страх, но внешняя невозмутимость скрывает эти чувства от остальных. Хантер лишь противно ухмыляется, и Джеффу хочется его ударить.  
\- Черт, ты даже бутылочку крутить не умеешь! – возмущается Хантер, успокаивающее поглаживая колено Стива, когда тот обеспокоенно склонился к нему.  
\- Что, Кларингтон, боишься? – Себастиан подползает в центр круга, тайно надеясь, что Хантер откажется, но тот смело подползает ближе.  
\- Раз. Два. Три…  
Губы сливаются с губами, позволяя языкам столкнуться и начать собственную игру. И, как только это происходит, в голове Хантера рождаются картинки, образы, воспоминания… Он вспоминает все: как впервые коснулся этих потрясающих терпких губ; как эти губы улыбались в ответ на его слова; каким счастливым выглядел Себастиан, когда они в обнимку стояли на крыше Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, нежно целуясь и бессовестно флиртуя; их жаркие ночи, сменяющиеся теплыми утренними ласками; каждое мгновение их жизни, наполненное счастьем; и, наконец, слезы в изумрудных глазах в момент из разрыва, когда он, Хантер, так безжалостно бросал обидные слова в лицо своему любимому…  
Хантер хочет прижать к себе Смайта сильнее, чтобы насладиться этим поцелуем, когда слышится сигнал остальных, что свои десять поцелуев они разделили.  
\- Видишь, все, оказывается, не так страшно, - губы, извлекающие эти ехидные слова, совсем не вяжутся с тем, как секундами ранее доставляли блаженство.  
Хантер раздавлен, беззащитен перед этими откровениями… Словно… Словно все эти месяцы он подавлял свои воспоминания так, что практически забыл о них, и, если не глупая игра, так и не вспомнил бы, как важны были эти губы для него. Как важен был Себастиан для него, как сильно он любил его…  
\- Хантер, крути дальше, - он автоматически запускает бутылочку, которая, как будто в насмешку, указывает на сидящего рядом бойфренда.  
\- Пять поцелуев, - как приговор звучат слова Себастиана, и, когда Стив целует его, он не чувствует и половины того, что испытывал от прикосновения губ Смайта. И, вероятно, это что-то значит?

***

Человек – странное существо, не поддающееся законам логики. После поцелуя с Хантером он ожидал чего угодно, но только не безразличия. Он думал, что будет сходить с ума, но, нет, вот, он, собирающийся пойти в кино с парнем, который ему нравится. Ему спокойно и хорошо.  
Совсем противоположные чувства испытывал Хантер, почти с ужасом ожидая Стива, который должен был подойти с минуты на минуту. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, а, когда открыл, заметил знакомую макушку, выходящую из общежития. На Себастиане были темно-синие джинсы, выгодно подчеркивающее его бесконечные ноги и аппетитную задницу, и лимонная приталенная футболка. Словно в замедленной съемке, Хантер смотрел, как Бас с улыбкой на губах подбегает к незнакомому парню, который смеется и оставляет приветственный поцелуй на щеке Смайта. В груди Хантера разгорается пожар ревности, на которую он не имел никакого права, ведь это именно он разрушил их отношения, обвинив Себастиана во всех смертных грехах. Нет, он не обвинял того в измене или чем-то подобном, но тогда Бас казался ему, порой, слишком ветреным в их отношениях. Но те слова, которые он произнес в порыве ссоры, все еще стояли в его ушах, и он мог лишь догадываться, как больно было любимому слышать такое от самого близкого человека.  
\- Я готов, - руки Стива обняли со спины, и Хантер, фальшиво улыбаясь, развернулся к блондину. – Я подумал, что, может, не пойдем никуда, а? Мой сосед по комнате уехал на несколько дней, и мы могли бы… - он поиграл бровями, намекая на то, как именно можно было воспользоваться ситуацией.  
Но, если еще несколько дней назад, Хантер сам подталкивал бойфренда к этому, сейчас же не хотел секса совершенно,  
\- Обязательно, милый, но сначала нас ожидает прогулка! – улыбнувшись, он потащил парня к ближайшему парку.

***

\- Прошу прощение, профессор, могу я войти? - Себастиан, чуть запыхавшись, ждал, пока преподаватель по международной экономике позволит ему пройти к своему месту.  
\- Проходите, мистер Смайт.  
Бас прошел мимо Хантера, обдавая его ароматом своего парфюма, и тот жадно втянул запах. Хантер постарался игнорировать, как прекрасно и сексуально выглядит Себастиан с этими своими длинными ногами, зелеными глазами и чувственными губами. Он хотел продолжения того поцелуя, и воспоминания о прошлом, отнюдь не подавляли это желание.  
А Смайт словно провоцировал его, одеваясь все более откровенно, улыбаясь ярче, смеясь заразительнее, игнорируя его все более и более мастерски. А Хантеру хотелось хоть какого-то внимания, пусть это была бы и недавняя ненависть. Он был вновь зависим от этого человека, и это одновременно пугало и манило к себе со страшной силой.  
На перерыве Себастиан вновь прошел мимо него, останавливаясь возле соседнего ряда и наклоняясь так, что и без того узкие джинсы облепили его задницу, не оставляя совершенно никакого простора воображению. Хантер, как прикованный, не мог отвести от нее взгляда, чувствуя, как тело напрягается внизу, возбуждаясь все сильнее.  
Черт!!!  
Вечером должна была состояться еще одна вечеринка, и он очень и очень надеялся вновь, играя в подростковую игру, попасть на бывшего парня, вновь, хоть и на несколько секунд, ощутить эти прекрасные губы на своих, насладиться ими, пусть и так мимолетно.  
Однако они не играют в бутылочку. Ничего даже близко похожего не происходит, и Хантеру хочется просто напиться, гипнотизируя взглядом Себастиана, прижимающегося бедрами к тому самому парню, который легко проводит губами по его волосам, почти касаясь лица, но так и не прикасаясь. И хорошо, иначе Хантер бы его просто убил за это. Стив не пришел, и он может позволить себе наблюдать, абсолютно наплевав на мнение остальных.  
Себастиан смеется, откидывая голову на плечо брюнета, который все-таки оставляет поцелуй на изгибе длинной шеи, и Хантер понимает, что делает лишь тогда, когда уже направляется к обжимающейся парочке.  
\- Могу я вас прервать? – холодно спросил он.  
\- О, мне бы этого не хотелось, - губы Баса искажаются в ухмылке, в то время, как парень позади переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Очевидно, что что-то в глазах Кларингтона выдает его, потому что Себастиан поворачивает голову чуть назад. – Кевин, можешь оставить нас на пару минут?  
И, когда тот отходит, Хантер резко оттаскивает Смайта в свою комнату, находящуюся по-соседству.  
\- Что ты творишь, мать твою! – Себастиан потирает больно сжатый ранее локоть.  
\- Это, что ты творишь? - в свою очередь кричит на него Хантер. – Позволяешь лапать себя какому-то парню!  
\- Вообще-то он мой бойфренд, - Смайт немного успокаивается, а потом его губы растягиваются в ухмылке. – А что, Кларингтон, сперма в голову ударила?  
\- Как ты можешь позволять ему касаться cебя? – взбешенный Хантер больно хватает Себастиана за плечи, с силой встряхивая. – Скажи, тебе нравится?  
\- Нравится, - с вызовом ответил Смайт, встречая взгляд злых серых глаз. – Какое тебе вообще дело, Кларингтон? Иди к своему Стиву и затрахай его так, чтобы завтра ни ты, ни он не могли двигаться.  
Слова Баса произвели обратное действие, так как в голове Хантера прозвучали невообразимо сексуально.  
\- А когда он целует тебя, что ты чувствуешь? – Хантер приблизил свое лицо к лицу Себастиана. – Ответь.  
\- Пошел ты, Кларингтон, - шипит шатен, пытаясь выбраться из железных тисков, но Хантер всегда был физически сильнее.  
\- Как они целуют тебя, Себастиан?  
\- Ты пьян, Кларингтон, - немного устало констатировал тот. – Отпусти меня.  
\- Я не пьян, - Хантер прижался губами к месту над бровью шатена, и тот вздрогнул. – Хоть один из них целовал тебя так, как я? Хоть с кем-то ты испытывал подобное?  
\- Кларингтон!!! Я предупреждаю тебя, что.., - окончание потонуло в губах Хантера, которые с отчаянной жадностью прижались к его собственным.  
Себастиан начал вырываться, сильно стуча кулаками по плечам Хантера, но тот лишь прижимался сильнее, казалось, выпивая его без остатка. И, когда у Смайта совсем не осталось сил для борьбы, он отстранился.  
\- Хоть кто-то целовал тебя так, Себастиан? – Хантер тяжело дышал, но по-прежнему крепко сжимал в руках плечи шатена.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - затравленно прошептал тот в ответ.  
\- Нет, ты испытываешь другие чувства, - улыбнулся Хантер, встречаясь взглядом с глазами цвета темного изумруда.  
Игра взглядов продолжалась несколько секунд, а потом они отчаянно потянулись друг к другу, сталкиваясь губами. Себастиан перестал бороться и застонал в поцелуй, позволяя языку Хантера проскользнуть внутрь. Его всего трясло в сильных руках, но он хотел этого так сильно, что полностью терял контроль над собой, позволяя Хантеру ласкать себя, чувствуя, как, начинаясь с дрожи и слабости, в нем просыпается животная жажда обладать. Он обхватил руками плечи Хантера, скользя ими по мощной спине, одновременно закидывая одну ногу тому на бедра, и Хантер тут же подхватил его, удерживая на весу, ни на секунду не отрываясь от манящих губ.  
Словно очнувшись, они начали буквально срывать друг с друга одежду, которая рвалась под их нестерпимым желанием скорее прикоснуться к обнаженной коже. На них оставались лишь боксеры, когда они упали на кровать, продолжая ласкать друг друга. Хантер спустился поцелуями к шее Себастиана.  
\- Можно? – спрашивает он, желая пометить, оставить знак на нежной коже.  
\- Все, что захочешь.  
Получив разрешение, он тут час же засосал кожу, а затем зализал пострадавшее место. Играя с шеей, он не забывал ласкать руками соски Баса, заставляя того извиваться под собой, требуя большего внимания. Себастиан старался оставлять поцелуи на каждом участке, до которого мог дотянуться, скользя руками по спине Хантера, притягивая его все ближе к себе. Тот решил заранее подготовить все, пока еще был способен соображать, и потянулся к тумбочке, извлекая презервативы и смазку.  
Себастиан проследил за его движением и предвкушающее улыбнулся.  
\- Только осторожно, у меня очень давно никого не было, - прошептал он, подтягиваясь, чтобы коснуться губ Хантера своими.  
\- Насколько давно?  
\- Последний раз был тринадцатого апреля, - просто ответил Себастиан, закусывая губу.  
\- То есть почти полгода назад? – присвистнул Хантер, а потом до него дошло… - То есть тогда, когда мы… У тебя после меня никого не было?  
Его глаза впивались в лицо парня под ним, который сперва смущенно отвел глаза, но потом все же нашел в себе силы посмотреть в ответ.  
\- Себастиан?  
\- Да, доволен! Никого после тебя!  
\- А этот парень, с которым ты сегодня…  
\- Нет, никогда, - Себастиан чувствовал себя немного неудобно от невозможности уйти от ответа.  
\- Ты… только мой?  
Смайт чувствовал себя жалким, но одновременно чувствовал всю правильность происходящего, и, поэтому вместо ответа он лишь развел ноги шире, позволяя Хантеру устроиться удобнее, приглашая его.  
Хантер словно задохнулся, прижимаясь в поцелуе к родным губам, но это был совершенно иной поцелуй: сладкий, заботливый, любящий…  
После признания Себастиана все изменилось: похоть исчезла, уступая место ласке и любви, которыми были пропитаны все действия Хантера. Он нежно прикасался к Себастиану, словно держал в руках самое ценное, что только есть в его жизни. Он перевернул того на живот, скользя поцелуями по спине, обводя языком каждый позвонок, оглаживая руками бедра Баса, который таял, растворяясь в этой неторопливой ласке. Спускаясь губами все ниже, Хантер надолго задержался на ямочках на пояснице, обводя их контур языком и ныряя им в небольшие впадинки. Себастиан застонал, приподнимая бедра, чтобы тому было удобнее, хотя сам уже был на пределе. Какая-то часть его продолжала хотеть заполучить парня скорее в себе, другая же плавилась в надежных руках. Звуки, издаваемые Смайтом, срывали крышу, но Хантер не спешил.  
\- Пожалуйста, Хани.., - не выдержал Себастиан.  
Хантер замер. Он так скучал по этому милому сокращению своего имени, которым иногда обращался к нему Бас.  
\- Повтори, - он оставил последний поцелуй на пояснице.  
\- Хани… Хани…  
Хантер зарычал, переворачивая Себастиана лицом к себе, вновь сливаясь с ним в поцелуе.  
\- Не заставляй меня умолять тебя, - довольно жестко прошептал Смайт, и Хантер, усмехнувшись, взял в руки смазку.  
Немного разогрев в руках, чтобы Басу было комфортнее, он нежно обвел отверстие, не спеша вводя палец, отмечая, каким узким был Себастиан. Тот постарался еще шире раздвинуть ноги, открываясь перед любимым человеком. Постепенно к первому пальцу добавился второй, которые мягко растягивали…  
\- Еще! – из горла Себастиана вырвался крик, когда ловкие пальцы затронули заветную точку внутри его. – Хантер…  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, - пообещал тот, зубами разрывая упаковку презерватива.  
Он вытащил пальцы, и Себастиан протестующе застонал.  
\- Сейчас, малыш, - Хантер осторожно приставил головку ко входу, медленно входя, блаженствуя от того, каким узким, несмотря на подготовку, оставался Смайт. Тот сам насаживался на член партнера, не замечая ни крупицы возможной боли. Когда Хантер полностью вошел, он мгновенно обхватил его ногами, скрещивая их за спиной.  
\- Как же я скучал по твоим длинным ногам, - восхищенно прошептал Хантер.  
Себастиан улыбнулся, подмахивая бедрами, разрешая двигаться. То, что начиналось, как медленные ровные движения, переросло в какое-то совершенно бешеное безумие. Хантер быстро и мощно вколачивался в распростертое под ним тело. Он не мог сдерживать рвущихся из горла стонов, когда Себастиан сильнее обхватывал мышцами его член. Хантер целовал его прикушенные губы, врываясь языком в рот, и трахая им также, как и членом, на что Бас отвечал с не меньшей страстью. Предчувствуя приближение оргазма, они оторвались друг от друга. Темп стал бешеным, серые глаза впились в зеленые, которые были почти черными от возбуждения. Они не отрывали взгляда от лиц друг друга до самого конца. Оргазм накрыл их с головой, заставляя кончить одновременно. Себастиан закричал, потому что это было… слишком для него.  
\- Бас, Бас…, - шептал Хантер, чувствуя желание раствориться в этом человеке полностью и без остатка. Просто вжаться и перетечь в любимого. Тот лишь прижал его к себе ближе, сжимая в успокаивающих объятиях. Именно так, вцепившись друг в друга, парни погрузились в недолгий сон, чтобы позже повторить все снова и снова.  
Когда утром Хантер открывает глаза, на его лицо наползает блаженная улыбка от воспоминаний о прошлой ночи. Руки сами тянутся, чтобы притянуть родное тело, но натыкаются лишь на пустоту. Хантер подрывается на кровати, чтобы скорее добраться до комнаты Себастиана, когда слышит глухой звук со стороны душа.  
Он тотчас же бросается туда, замирая на пороге. По лицу Себастиана текут слезы, и сам он слишком взвинчен и напряжен.  
\- Бас.  
\- Уйди, пожалуйста, - сквозь рыдания выдавил тот, подходя к раковине.  
\- Уйти? Родной, что случилось? – Хантер подошел ближе, пытаясь обнять Себастиана, но тот не дался, отходя в сторону на несколько шагов.  
\- Ты был прав. Я все-таки шлюха, - различает Кларингтон сквозь слезы. – Я же встречался с Кевином еще вчера, и он, вроде, как мой парень, а потом я взял и переспал с тобой.  
\- Тсс… Ты не должен винить себя. Более того, я не позволю тебе и дальше считать Кевина своим парнем, ясно? – Хантер почти насильно прижимает к себе шатена. – Если, кто из нас и шлюха, то только я, потому что изменил любимому человеку.  
\- Да, мы ведь трахнулись, значит, ты изменил Стиву. Мне жаль.  
\- Дурак, какой же ты дурак, - сквозь улыбку сказал Хантер. – Я изменил тебе с ним.  
\- Нет. Нет, Хантер, это все последствия вчерашнего вечера, о котором мы должны забыть, как можно быстрее, - Себастиан встретился с ним глазами. – Все эти месяцы ты был так счастлив с ним, и вы так прекрасно вместе ладили. И будет лучше…  
\- Я сам знаю, что будет для меня лучше, Бас. – Твердо прервал его Хантер, заставляя, не отрываясь, смотреть себе в глаза. – Когда я был с ним, меня преследовало чувство, что мне постоянно не хватает чего-то. Я искал в нем то, что так любил в тебе: твой ум, твою хитрость, твой острый язык, твою потрясающую наглость, твою не оставляющую ни единого шанса соблазнительность, твои изумрудные глаза…  
\- Мои длинные ноги, - добавил Себастиан, чуть успокаиваясь.  
\- Да, я просто искал тебя и не находил. – Хантер ласково провел носом по щеке шатена - И я люблю ТЕБЯ. Я очень тебя люблю, слышишь? Люблю!  
\- Но…  
\- Себастиан! Скажи это.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - шатен улыбнулся. – А что же будет со Стивом? Он не заслужил всего этого, Хани.  
\- Да, не заслужил, - это немного омрачило настроение Хантера, так как Стив меньше всех должен был пострадать изо всей этой каши. – Но он поймет.  
\- Он такой красивый.  
\- Красивый, да, но люблю я только тебя, - Хантер прижал к себе обмякшего парня, оставляя на его губах поцелуй. – Он красивый, а ты – привлекательный, Себастиан.  
\- Как будто есть разница, - пробурчал уже не сопротивляющийся Смайт.  
\- Шутишь? Она огромна!!!


End file.
